Torn
by LaurenVera
Summary: Elena is now forced to choose who she really wants, Damon, or Stefan? She's Torn by the decision, should her heart, or her brain win the battle? I don't own anything! And, I have to say it, this is my first fanfic! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Face it

I knocked on the boarding house door, praying that when I looked up, Stefan would fill my vision. Lately I've been fantasizing about Damon, and I didn't want to face him. But of course, my prayers were not answered.

"Elena," Damon smirked. "My Princess." I sighed. Damon was glued to the idea that one day I would be his princess of darkness. Yes, his vampire princess of darkness.

"Is Stefan here?" I asked, peeking around him to see if Stefan was in the huge living area. He wasn't. My eyes scanned the rest of the room. What I saw was not good. Damon had been drinking. On the end table was an empty bottle of Vodka, and one more bottle half empty.

"No, he's out hunting cute bunnies and other woodland creatures at the time. But the best, hottest brother is here to happily assist you."

"May I come in?" I asked sweetly, knowing Damon wouldn't be able to resist. "I'll wait here for him to return from hunting." I persisted him.

"Anything for you, my princess." I hated how he said _my _princess. He said it possessively, almost as if I were _his._

I walked into the boarding house. He closed the door behind me, and I walked to the black leather loveseat, sitting down on it. Damon ran to me, in his un-human speed, then plopped himself down next to me, taking a sip of vodka.

"Can I have some of that?" I said, nodding to the vodka in his hands.

"I don't know….. would Saint Stefan approve?" He said teasingly, taking another sip. I threw a pillow at him, making him spill his vodka onto the white carpet.

"Look what you made me do smart-ass, you should be careful the next time you throw a pillow at someone." He said jokingly. I shrugged. Then I went to the kitchen, to get some paper towels. When I returned, Damon was still lounging on the couch, obviously not intending to help me clean up.

"Oh, no. You're cleaning up this mess too." I told him.

"Why should I? You're the one who threw a damn pillow at me, and _made_ me spill my drink." He questioned me.

"It's your drink." I fought back.

"Fine," He sighed. "Are you too helpless to do it on your own?" He smirked, his famous smirk, the one I couldn't resist.

"Shut up," I said, looking down to see the vodka staining the carpet. When I bent down to begin cleaning it up, my head bumped something….Damon's head. We both looked up at the same time, which left us gazing into each other's eyes. We were centimetres apart. I saw his eyes, _really_ saw his eyes, for the first time. His eyes were blue as the ocean, they looked icy, but warming, and they had silver pecks in them. For a while I just stared. I managed to mutter 'sorry.'

"Sorry," Damon whispered, his lips dangerously closer to mine. Looking into his eyes it just felt so normal, and carefree, to just lean in, and kiss him, like I've done it a thousand times before. It just felt right, natural. But then I remember something, or _someone_ I should say. _Stefan_. Without him my life, wasn't even _my_ life. He was the missing part of my soul. He was… Stefan, with his unconditional, and undying, love for me. But what I felt with Damon…this, spark of attraction, couldn't compare to anything I've ever experienced before, with any guy, not even Stefan.

I swallowed. Any movement could cause my lips to brush against his. I felt like that was a good thing. This was bad and terrible because I love Stefan, I love Stefan, I love Stefan. Repeating this over, and over in my head made it easier to concentrate on not kissing Damon. But my heart screamed yes, and my brain screamed no. I was torn. Literally fighting with myself.

I guess I didn't get to choose. Damon took the lead, softly touching his lips to mine. I kissed him back, my heart (and Damon) winning the battle. It felt _so_ right. The kisses got harder, and more violent until we were out of breath. Damon moved to my neck now, going up and down slowly. Then he hungrily came back to my lips. My hands grabbed his hair, pulling forcefully. His hands grabbed my waist, while I stroked his face softly with my thumb. This was so exhilarating. It felt like it was meant to be.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. I ignored it at first, still kissing Damon. We had moved to the couch now, I was on top of him. But then, the figure focused to a person. But not any person…. it was….. Stefan.

I gasped, pulling away from Damon. Quickly I sat up, though I was still sitting on him. This didn't look good. Damon looked confused at first, but then he saw Stefan standing in the doorway too. He'd just returned from his hunting trip. His face displayed a lot of emotions; Anger, fury, confusion, disappointment, but most of all heartbroken. I heard him whimper, "Elena?" but it was very faint. I jumped off the couch, running to him. But he backed away.

"Why Elena? Why?" He sounded so desperate.

"Stefan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, but-" I was cut off.

"Save it." He sounded angrier now. He turned away, as tears rolled down his cheeks, and mine. He stormed away.

I looked back at Damon. He seemed as though nothing has happened. Ugh. How did I kiss Damon? Of all people. He was Stefan's brother. Not only his brother, but his brother he _hated_. I'm a horrible girlfriend. I couldn't have found a better way to hurt him.

I walked back to the couch, and sat down next to Damon. I sighed. Life was too complicated. I rested my elbows on my knees and rubbed my temples. Damon looked at me trying to figure out the emotion displayed on my face. But it was basically impossible because I was feeling _a lot_ of emotions just as Stefan was. _Stefan._ The thought of him made my knees weak, making me fall over, Damon catching me.

"What are you going to do?" He asked me. I knew the question basically was, are you going to officially end it with Stefan and be with me, or are you going to forget this ever happened, and go running back into Stefan's arms?

"I don't know…" I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't want to be just like Katherine, but how could I choose? Suddenly, everything that was bottled up inside of me, all the emotions from today, to way back to when I first met Stefan and Damon, suddenly coming back to my memory, all at once in a horrible stream of events.

I burst into tears. Damon looked at me surprisingly, as if he didn't expect me to cry, even with all that just happened in the last two minutes. He pulled my head to his chest, me ruining his favourite leather jacket, with my salty tears.

"Hey…..it's alright." Damon said sweetly, patting my head softly.

"But its…. Stefan just…I….." I sobbed hysterically.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm here for you," Damon comforted me. He made me stop sobbing for a second. I sniffed.

"Why? Why do you care?" I asked him, my eyes wide, staring into his.

"Because Elena, I love you," I stopped dead in my tracks. "I always will."

"You what?" I asked for him to say it again. It's not that I didn't hear him, it just sounded like music to my ears.

"I'll always love you," he cooed. A sweet smile on his lips. I looked at him, dumbfounded. I didn't know whether or not to say 'I love you too'

"Damon…. I well…." I trailed off.

"Spit it out." Damon said impatiently.

"I love you-" I was cut off with Damon's lips feverishly touching mine, making it impossible to finish my sentence. This time, Damon seemed _thrilled_. He kissed me hungrily, with me not pulling away.

"too." I said, finishing my sentence.

"Oh, Elena…" Damon sang. He seemed the happiest I've _ever_ seen him! I didn't know he loved, me and cared for me this much. I though he just wanted me to annoy Stefan, or to make Katherine jealous, (Even though she's dead) or for sex, or even for my blood. But I guess I was wrong. He could be happy because all I just said was coming true…. but it wasn't. His joy, and his love for me, was _pure_.

"You really love me?" He asked. His ocean blue eyes staring directly into my tired, drooping eyes.

I swallowed. "Yes," I replied, my eyes fluttering. I really needed some rest.

"Mind if I stay the night?" I already knew the answer so I told him, "I'm going to bed."

"Of course princess. Mind if I join you?" he asked, smirking, but looking down blushing at the same time. I didn't know…would this turn into something it shouldn't be? With Damon who knows?


	2. Chapter 2: Famished

I shivered when my warm feet touched the cold hardwood floor of Damon's bedroom. It was three-am and I was famished. I stepped off the bed quietly, trying not to wake Damon from his peaceful, deep sleep. He looked so innocent, and sweet while he slept. I took a step away from Damon's king sized bed.

CREEK. I had stepped on a squeaky floorboard. I should remember this was a squeaky one, so next time I could admire Damon while he slept. 'No Elena,' I told myself. 'There won't _be_ a next time' I promised. But I wanted there to be so bad. My head turned towards Damon. Had I woke him?

"Where are you going?" He questioned me. "Trying to get away, from the scary vampire? Well we'll have to change that!" He said playfully. He then ran to me in his vampire speed, and grabbed my waist from behind, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Hey!" I almost screamed. "I'm only going to the kitchen, to make myself something to eat. I'm starved," I told him.

"Well let me make you something." He pleaded. "I'm one hell of a cooker." He bragged. Laughing at himself.

"I didn't even know you knew how to use a microwave." I said. Damon had cooked me delicious eggs and bacon, and I was now devouring them.

"I was a human once, you know," He reminded me.

"Obviously, but didn't you have like a chef, that cooked everything _for_ you." I asked.

"I did, but I wanted to learn how to cook for you." He said blushing, and looking down. Wow, Damon was so sweet. I honestly _still _couldn't get over the way he cared for me.

"Well thank you. You were right, you are a great cooker," I said, getting up from the table, kissing his forehead. After I put my glass, my plate, and my utensils into the dishwasher I looked back at him to see, smiling and looking lovingly at me.

"I'm going back to bed now," I told him. After all it was only three thirty-am. I took my time going upstairs. I turned to the first door on the left. When I opened the door, I found Damon lying seductively on the bed. Man, he was _fast_. Way faster than Stefan.

"Damon….." I said, annoyed. I wasn't in the mood for this right now. What if Stefan returned from…wherever he was. I mean, this was his home too. He could easily come back any minute and find us here…..

"Why not, Elena? Now that Stefan's out of the picture, we can do, say or think whatever we want."

"Well that's where you're wrong, Damon. He's not out of the picture. And as much as I don't want to be like Katherine, it's keeps on happening." I said, frustrated. I sat down next to Damon on the bed. "History's repeating itself." I mumbled. Damon was now staring into my lapis blue eyes with wonder.. "And it would really help me if-" Damon cut her off.

"You're not like Katherine," He told me softly. "You're nothing like her. You may look alike, but that's where the similarities end. You're smart, and kind, and you actually care for those around you, and not just for your own fun." He sounded hurt, thinking about what Katherine did to him. "And anyone who says you are, well that's where _they_ are wrong." Damon had just complimented me about a thousand times. Obviously with his words, but with his eyes also. That's when I realized, I really loved him. I felt as though, my heart had shattered, but because, I felt so strongly for him, it melted me. It made me weak, with love. I nearly fainted with pure joy, but instead I just fell over, now lying on the bed. Damon rolled over, to face me, blue eyes on blue eyes.

"I love you Elena," he said compassionately, filled with pure love. I leaned against him, closing my eyes. This was my definition of a perfect way to fall asleep.

**Sorry it's so short…I'll write more next time. And if anyone has any ideas about ANYTHING, leave them in the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3: Forced heartbreak either way

Damon's P.O.V.

"Damon! We need to talk!" Stefan shouted from downstairs, not knowing that Elena was still here, sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel in _my_ bed. I ran down to him, I big smirk on my face. I had one over _his_ girl. But more importantly, I had one over Elena. My smirk grew bigger.

"Hello, little brother. What do you want on this fine morn?" I teased, taking a seat on the very couch Elena and I had been caught… making out on earlier.

"You already know what I want Damon. I need to talk to you." He said, trying to make me more serious.

"About….."

"About Elena, of course." He looked as if he was in pain when he said her name.

"Ah. Elena, one of my favourite topics. You know me so well, brother." I threw a smile at him then, looked at him seriously, wondering what he was going to say.

"What happened last night was obviously a mistake. Elena loves me, and only me, so it shouldn't have happened. I'm willing to forget about it if you are." Stefan thought he was doing me a favour. He was so blind. Didn't he know Elena well enough to know how she feels, every minute, every second, like I do? Did he really love her like I do? I thought he did but now? I'm not sure.

"Elena doesn't only love you." I stated, without emotion. Deep in thought, thinking about when Elena had told me she loved me, and the kiss we shared….in the middle of it.

"Well I suppose so, obviously she loves Margaret, and her Aunt Judith, and everyone else, but not like she loves me." He said, not taking my hint.

"Damon! Where are you?" Elena shouted from upstairs, sounding helpless and confused.

"SHE' HERE!" Stefan screeched. "SHE STAYED THE NIGHT WITH _YOU?_!" He looked as if he wanted to stake me, right then and there, but of course, he didn't lay one finger on me. Instead, he shot me a furious glare, and ran upstairs to Elena, with me following close behind.

Elena's P.O.V.

I awoke from my nightmare, to be faced with another. Where was Damon?

"Damon!" I sang out loudly, knowing he'd probably hear me even if I whispered. Was he gone hunting? Had he left me here all alone? What time was it? I flipped over, so I could see the small black alarm clock situated on Damon's night stand. Six twenty-seven, it read. I rolled back over, facing the door, waiting for Damon to return. The door opened. Wow, I was actually lucky today. I spoke too soon. It was Stefan. I groaned.

"Elena?" He said quietly, not knowing if I was awake. He flipped on the lights, then walked over to Damon's bed, and sat down.

"Stefan?" I said groggily. I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I was being pretty stupid. He lived here.

"The better question is, what are you doing here? Staying the night with Damon? Laying in _his_ bed? What ever happened to us?" He was getting angrier now.

"I…I… don't know." My voice cracked. I burst into tears. He sighed, then decided to question me some more.

"I thought you loved me…." He spoke as though _he_ was about to cry. "But I guess I was wrong."

"No Stefan! I _do_ love you! I just….I don't know…. we had a moment. And, I guess I…well I-"

"You love him." He stated. It wasn't a question. He spoke without emotion now, like it was too much for him to handle. I took a calming breath. I had no idea what to say next. The door burst open. It was Damon. I was saved!

"Don't make her upset!" Damon balled at Stefan. "She doesn't deserve that!"

"She also doesn't deserve to be your slave for all eternity! Giving you whatever you want! Whenever you want!" Stefan screamed. This was officially turning into a fight.

"I would _never_ to that to her! But you…I'm not so sure!" Damon, ran over to me stroking my cheek.

"It's okay darling, I won't let him hurt you." He soothed me.

"Don't talk to her like that! She doesn't love you!"

"How do you know! You never listen to her!"

"I do so! More than you ever would!"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. "From the both of you. Are you hearing yourselves? It makes me wonder sometimes, why I ever loved either of you in the first place." As I said this, both of their eyes looked at me, opened _wide._

"You love _him?_" Stefan screeched.

"Of course she does. I told you! but you were too dumb to take the hint!" Damon threw his hands in the air, as if to say, you're hopeless I give up!

"Why do you think I thought I was like Katherine?" I questioned, knowing that Damon would tell me off again for it.

"You're going to have to choose, just like Katherine had to." Stefan warned me.

"I'm aware." I told him.

"Okay, so it's clear. Now can you leave us alone, brother? We should be having a moment right about now. But you _had_ to come and ruin it." Damon said, saucily.

"Yes I did. And no I won't leave, I love her just as much as you do, and I want to spend my time with her just as much as you do." Stefan proved. "And besides, you didn't think I'd let you do all the flirting, leaving me with no chance, now did you?" Stefan grinned.

This was going to be a _long day._


	4. Chapter 4: Fight over breakfast

"Let me cook you breakfast, darling." Stefan offered.

"I was going to say that!" Damon accused. It had been like this for an hour now. It seemed more like it had been going on for _days_. I didn't think I could take another second of this, let alone the rest of the day, or the next day, or the next, or however long it took me to decide.

"I guess you're too slow!" Stefan practically screeched.

"It's better than being too… goody two shoes!" Damon though up cleverly. Boy, was he right. It was one of the reasons I desired Damon so much. Damon was the complete opposite of Stefan, he knew how to have fun. Sometimes I need to let loose from my serious life, and my serious boyfriend, and being with Damon was the best way to do just that. My stomach growled. I was getting hungrier by the minute.

"Just somebody cook me something!" I pleaded. They stopped for a minute looking at me, like they've forgotten I was here. Then they turned their heads towards each other, both sets of eyes filling with anger.

"I hate you, Damon. Did you know that? I'm sure you did. But I feel the need to say it again, and again, because it's true now more than ever. I hate you. I was just starting to slightly like you. But you ruined any chance of that happening. You went off, and did the thing I would hate you the most for. Stealing my precious Elena from me." Stefan told Damon.

"I'll cook you some pancakes, Elena. You know how good a cooker I am." He winked. He was completely ignoring Stefan. "Right after I rip my annoying brother's arm off!" Damon screeched. I spoke too soon.

"No, wait!" I screamed. Damon stopped.

"Why do you care Elena? We're meant for each other, Stefan is equal to a speck of dirt on the ground." Damon pressured.

"You aren't soul mates! Elena and _I _are. Isn't that right, my angel?" Stefan tried to prove.

"I-I"

"Tell him Elena. Tell him how perfect we are for each other."

"Prove to Damon how wrong he is. Prove to him our love is pure."

"She loves me!"

"No! She loves me."

I passed out.

When I awoke, my mind was blank. What had happened? I remembered arguing, and lots of it. What was it about? Where was I? I looked around. I was sprawled across the couch in the boarding house. Where was Stefan and Damon? I heard voices from the kitchen. But I couldn't pick all the words out.

"Tell her….decide."

"Can't…..more time."

It was Stefan and Damon, whispering about something in the kitchen. I pulled myself up off the couch. And tip-toed into the kitchen. When I entered, I saw Stefan's back to me, and Damon peering around Stefan, looking at me like it was the first time he'd ever seen me.

"Elena!" Damon said, making Stefan turn around to face me also. Damon ran over to me and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style. I looked into his royal blue eyes. Then everything came flooding back to me. I loved both brothers, Stefan found out. They had argued, questioning me about who I wanted to be with. I passed out, from the pressure.

"I'm sorry-" Stefan began, only to be cut off by Damon.

"_We're_ sorry…." Damon corrected.

"About pressuring you so much you passed out. It was wrong of us. We were just caught up in a fight and…" He trailed off. "We're sorry." Stefan finished.

"I'm hungry." I said randomly.

"Yeah, you might have mentioned that before…" Damon smirked. "What would you like?"

"Before this turns into another fight, I just want to say _please _don't argue over something this silly again. Promise me? I don't give a damn who cooks me breakfast."

"You mean supper…?" Stefan asked. Have I been passed out _that_ long?

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Six hours." They said at the same time. It sounded a little creepy.

"Whoa. Wait, does Judith know where I am?" I panicked.

"Don't worry it's covered," Damon grinned, "She think's you're at Meredith's, and Meredith is covering."

"Great." I concluded. "Now, make me…._supper?_"

"I will!" Damon called it. No more fighting about who gets to cook for me.


	5. Chapter 5: Damon peeks

Elena's P.O.V.

_Dear Diary,_

_I kissed- correction: made out, with Damon yesterday. At the boarding house. But I didn't even feel bad about it. When our lips met, I felt as though nothing else mattered. Every time I see him my heart speeds up. I can't help it, he's so handsome, and sexy, even dark, but most of all beautiful. Every time I look at him I get lost in his perfect ocean blue eyes. The eyes truly are the window to the soul. Everyone else finds him so dangerous, and intimidating. But not me. As badass as he may be, there's good in him. I can feel it. It may be hidden, far back, but I feel the need to pull it right out of him. As flawed as he is, he's perfect._

_Everything went fine, that is until Stefan showed up. I almost had a heart attack. He got pretty angry, as you might imagine. Naturally, he didn't wait for any excuses. He just stormed off. But then Damon switched back to his cocky self, and didn't seem to give a damn about it all. I stayed the night there, in Damon's bed. I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't like that. At all. In the morning Stefan came back, and somehow 'I love Damon' managed to escape my lips. One way or another. Then basically I spent the rest of the day there, being treated like a goddess by Damon and Stefan. Although I had to watch them fight over me quite a bit, which I hate._

_I'm still here; I left my you, diary in Stefan's room the last night I stayed over here, so I could write in you here. I'm heading home soon, I don't need any fights about who's room I sleep in, and besides Judith will literally kill me. She thinks I'm-_

"Hi Elena." I quickly slammed my diary shut. Damon sat behind me on the bed suddenly, looking over my shoulder.

"Damon…" I complained. "Don't ever read my diary."

"Well, you know, I saw my name and I just had to read it." His excuse didn't make me feel much better. I hope he never saw what I wrote about him, ever.

"Whatever." I said, getting up off the bed. As I tucked my diary behind the TV, I glanced behind me to make sure Damon wasn't watching. Thankfully, he wasn't. If he saw, I don't know what I would do. With that I went downstairs.

Damon's P.O.V.

I checked to see if Elena was still in the doorway, then ran to the TV. Did she really think she could hide that thing from me? I swiped it from its little hiding spot, and poked in a pocket, in the inside of my leather jacket. I ran downstairs to see Elena and Stefan chatting in the kitchen.

"Anyways, I'm going to go grab my diary now, before I leave." She told him, then climbed up the stairs to retrieve her diary.

I laughed to myself. It wouldn't be there. Hopefully she wouldn't suspect me. I heard quiet cursing upstairs, which made me laugh again.

"Stefan, I can't remember where I put my diary, so can you keep an eye out for it?" Elena said, coming down the stairs. As she pulled on her jacket she said, "And make sure Damon doesn't find it first." I felt relieved that she'd just assumed that she had forgotten where she had put it, but it bothered me that she didn't trust me enough to not take a peek at it. Although she was right for doing so, I would definitely be reading it.

"Sure Elena," Stefan responded. He shot a warning scowl at me, then turned towards Elena again. "See you later, love."

"Bye Stefan, Damon." She nodded at me. I wouldn't let her just say goodbye to me like this.

"Elena," I smirked, scooping her up in my arms and crushing her lips to mine. When I set her down, she giggled slightly, nodded to Stefan, who was enviously staring at me, then she walked out, blushing.

When I heard her car drive away, I plopped myself down on the sofa, then took Elena's Diary out of my pocket.

As I read it, I was stunned. If this was how she felt, you'd think Stefan would be history. I flipped the pages back to when she'd first met me. (Well really met me and knew who I was) And I compared.

_Dear Diary,_

_As I told you, Stefan has a brother, Damon, although they don't get along well. Stefan said he usually stayed away; so when I saw that man while decorating for the haunted house, the last person I'd thought it would be would be Damon. But life has too many surprises. I should have guessed. He was just as remarkably good-looking as Stefan, maybe even more. Signs of either a vampire, or a model. By now I think the vampire one is more likely. His face was pale, too. His fine straight black hair looked just as Stefan had described it. _

_The part that scared me was that he could also be the one that killed Mr. Tanner; what if something happens to someone I love? Like Bonnie, or Margaret, or Matt? What would I do then? _

I flipped through the rest of the pages. Stefan, Stefan, I love Stefan. _Damon_. I stopped.

_Dear Diary,_

_Damon made my heart jump in two ways: One way was the excuse I like to use for when the other way is true. The other more….complicated. The first reason was, he simply frightened me. The other way, he also frightened me. Frightened me with the way I feel about him. The way my heart flutters when he says my name in that sexy voice of his. The way when our eyes meet, I get trapped forever in a sea of blue. The way when we touch, that a jolt of excitement, and lust speeds through my veins. Whenever he speaks, I feel heat rush to my cheeks. Knowing that's difficult for him, seeing the blood rush to my face, I always try to tone it down. But with the next word he says it starts all over again._

_I'm afraid. I love Stefan. I can't love Damon. I can't. I just simply can't. It wouldn't be right for history to repeat. I'm meant for Stefan, right? The fact that I'm questioning this makes my mind blow. Just like a rose, love is beautiful. But it has thorns, that cannot be forgotten, or you'll end up hurt, not seeing the beauty of the rose anymore. I cannot decide if Damon is the beauty or the thorn. My heart says the beauty. My brain doesn't agree and argues that he's the thorn. But I don't think I can battle with myself any longer._

That girl will be the death of me.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare answers Prayer

**Wow, it's been a while. I've just been extremely busy with school. BLAH. Tests, assignments, Christmas concerts and such. And then I got sick. After **_**all**_** this, I got writer's block. Tough few weeks, don't you say? Anyways I finally got this on here! Enjoy!**

Elena's P.O.V.

I jammed my key into the doorknob of my front door and turned it. Judith must've taken Margaret out somewhere. _Click_. The door unlocked, and I stepped inside.

I shook out of my plaid jacket, throwing it onto the coat rack. I kicked off my uggs and walked into the house. Sure enough, the house was still. Almost too still. All I could hear was the ticking of the clock hanging squish on the living room wall. I jumped onto the couch, and grabbed the TV remote. Maybe the TV would make things less creepy-quiet.

I tried to focus my attention on the figures moving on the screen, but my mind wasn't into it. All I could think about was the life changing decision that I was yet to make. Damon or Stefan. Bad-boy Damon, who was surprisingly sweet at times, and was every girl's dream or _the_ perfect boyfriend, Stefan, who was caring, and sensitive. Someone who would write you poems, and bring you flowers when you were down. My head was spinning. I couldn't do this. I couldn't break either Salvatore's heart. No matter how I did it, I knew it would still feel like I was ripping their heart right out of their chest, ripping in into tiny pieces and stomping on it. It would completely ruin their lives. It would feel like they had no future. I just knew it.

My life was a wreck. And their wasn't anyone who could fix it, but me. Everything was up to me. Who's life I ruined was up to me. Which life I would possess is up to me. My whole world was soft clay in my hands, that I didn't know how to shape it to make the figure I wanted. I didn't even know what figure I wanted to make!

With horrible thoughts like these in my head, I fell into a well deserved sleep.

_*_Dear Diary,

Where was my knight in shining armour when I needed him the most. Damon had given up on me years ago, yet now that I couldn't have him, I wanted, and needed him the most. Three years ago I made the worst mistake of my life when I chose Stefan. I never imagined being this miserable. I can't believe I'm only realizing that I only chose Stefan because I felt like he couldn't handle if I didn't choose him, _now_. How could I have been this stupid? Now I was facing immensely, insanely horrible consequences. I had no future to look forward to, I hated my own husband, but didn't have the guts to end it, and I knew the one I really wanted to be with, but he was far, far out of my reach. It nagged me every second, of every day, of every year that I have nobody to blame but myself. I'm the one that could've changed my fate, but I failed. My whole existence is a failure.

"_Sweetheart?" Stefan called from the doorway. Elena quickly shut her diary. Stefan could not see what she was writing. It would crush him. It wouldn't even be half as bad if it wasn't his own brother. If it wasn't his own brother that he despised. If she didn't choose him years ago and if she didn't watch his face light up with excitement. She couldn't take that excitement away now._

"_Yes Stefan?" She replied, trying to sound cheerful. _

"_I made some dinner for you, but you don't look so good. You should get some rest." Stefan suggested_

"_Yeah. I'll be in bed." Her eyes were stinging from crying so hard. She rubbed them. It helped, plus it made her look more tired._

"_Goodnight little lovely love." Stefan cooed, then left Elena to herself._

_Elena shoved her face into the pillows, letting tears escape her eyes. She cried her eyes out, until there were no more tears left to cry. Restlessly, she curled up into a ball, pulled the blanket over herself and fell into unconsciousness.*_

I shot up off the couch. Would my dream come true? Am I meant for Damon? I like to think that dreams mean something, but it's hard to stay true to that, when it's your whole life on the line. I got off the couch, my back would get worse if I slept here any longer. I trudged up the stairs and turned into my bedroom. I quickly changed into my nightgown, and plopped myself into bed.

I shut my eyes, desperately wanting to fall back asleep. Hopefully I would dream a happy dream, where there was no such thing as decision making. But I just couldn't get my previous dream out of my mind. Did this mean something? I pondered this question over and over, getting a different answer every time. I tried to push it out of my head for a while, I needed sleep. But I was failing. It kept coming back. It was like wrestling with a vampire. Impossible for a human.

Suddenly I felt a gust of cold wind. I heard a little bang, and the wind was gone. I peeked open my eyes for a moment. Somebody obviously had came in through my window. _Damon._ He was carrying something in his hands, something… blue and velvety. _My diary?_ No, no it couldn't be. But it was. Stupid Damon. Couldn't keep his eyes off the thing. I jumped up out of bed, scaring the living daylights (if he had any) out of Damon.

"Damon Salvatore, you are so going to get it!" I yelled, jumping on to his back in a surprise attack. I messed up his perfectly styled, straight shiny black hair. He plied me off his back, then pulled me into a warm embrace. "You read my diary." I stated.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. I told you not to but you went and did it anyways. That has my every thought in it and I don't want-"

He cut me off with his lips hungrily meeting mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I responded by opening my mouth. Our tongues battled.

He pulled me by the waist closer and closer to him until there was no space between us to even move. I was locked in place with his strong arms around me.

I tugged on his arm, trying to pull us over to bed. He scooped me up, and threw me onto it. I landed with a _plunk_ and the old bed responded by squeaking. He dashed over to the bed with his vampire speed and suddenly he was lying next to me. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. He really didn't like space between us today. His lips once again crushed onto my own. My hands twisted, and tangled in his hair. Every time he touched me it sent a tingling sensation all throughout my body.

After a while I ran out of air and he let go of me. I panted frantically. We were on our sides, staring into each other's eyes. Icy ocean blue filled my vision. His cold blue eyes strangely warmed me. We lay like that for a while. My breath calmed slowly.

"I love you so much, Elena. Never forget it. Because I will never love anybody else, this statement will always be true." Damon broke the silence. I wished I could say the same. Strangely it seemed like I could, especially after my dream. I couldn't let my life with Stefan come true. And I knew only one way to stop it from happening. I knew in my heart what I was about to do, was what was right. It was what needed to be done to start my life. It was the right choice.

**Major cliff hanger! So sorry! I had to end it somehow. I got a review that made me sad a little while ago, it made my writing harder. ****L PLEASE, PLEASE leave good reviews! Actually leave any review. I don't mind criticism, it makes my writing better. But please try to keep it positive, don't be harsh! Help me finish the next chapter! CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	7. Chapter 7: Yearning

**Hey everyone! Two reviews made me want to write more. Imagine what 10 or 20 could do! ****J I rewrote chapter 6, it's still entitled: Nightmare answers Prayer, but it is VERY different. Well…. Sorta. Anyways please read it if you haven't already. It'll make this chapter make more sense, trust me! J As always, Enjoy!**

Previously:

"I love you so much, Elena. Never forget it. Because I will never love anybody else, this statement will always be true." Damon broke the silence. I wished I could say the same. Strangely it seemed like I could, especially after my dream. I couldn't let my life with Stefan come true. And I knew only one way to stop it from happening. I knew in my heart what I was about to do, was what was right. It was what needed to be done to start my life. It was the right choice.

Damon's P.O.V.

I knew that she still hadn't decided, so she couldn't say the same. She probably still loved Stefan. But I was still yearning to hear it. So I waited for a while, wishing that she would tell me that loved me, and only me. But like I predicted she never did.

"I-I had this dream and…." She stopped mid-sentence, deciding that whatever she was going to say, was best left un-said.

Elena, the most positive, beautiful, angelic girl I've ever seen, looked wrecked. She usually had a bright, positive energy that surrounded her. Right now, the energy felt drained and weak, struggling to maintain itself. As Elena was. She was trying with all her might to keep herself together, but stress was too much.

Everything about her right now, made her look like a whole different person. Her face, usually lighted up with excitement, and happiness, looked red and puffy like she's been crying for hours. Her long golden hair was tangled, and matted. The shine and luscious colour was completely drained. Her perfect lapis lazuli blue eyes, usually dancing with joy, now made me want to pull her into my arms, and sooth her, and tell her that everything would be alright.

Elena, the rainbow after my storm of a life, wasn't shining. And I wanted to fix it. But I had no idea how.

"Elena?" I said softly. "Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I'm just tired is all." She tried to assure me, but her façade wouldn't fool me.

"You don't look fine. Come here." I said, pulling her into my arms.

"I said I was fine. Jeez." She looked up at me, and soon her act faded. She bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. I started to rock her back and forth.

"Shhhhhh…." I calmed her, continuing to rock her. After a while, tears started to stream down her cheeks. She buried her face into my chest, letting it all out.

After a while, the tears stopped falling, and Elena drifted slowly asleep in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8:  Killing Me Would Be A Mercy

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in quite a while! I've been really busy, but I managed to get this written throughout two periods of social studies. (Who cares about the types of empowerment?) I've decided to take my fluffy story, and turn it into more of a drama and action. There still will be some fluff, but it was starting to get a little boring, don't you think? Please excuse the fact that Damon doesn't really live in the boarding house in the book. We couldn't have Damon living in trees, now could we? Tell me if you like it! ****J Enjoy!**

Elena's P.O.V.

I rolled over to the once occupied side of the bed in my sleep. It was so typical Damon to leave a girl to find herself alone in bed in the morning.

That was when my face hit something that was definitely not a pillow. My hands unconsciously and instantly raised to protect my face, and to inspect the unknown object.

What I felt beneath my fingers was flat…. hard…. And rectangular.

My eyes flashed open to reveal that a note lay on top of the pillow that Damon had claimed. _Elena,_ it read.

_I'm sorry I had to leave you, my angel. I should have awoken you to let you know I was leaving, but I couldn't stand to awaken your pretty little head. That is why I left you this note. Well, that and the fact that I need you to meet me in the Old Graveyard at 12 p.m. sharp. I have some important news to share with you. _

_Don't keep me waiting, _

_Damon_

My curiosity always got the best of me. This was one of my traits that Damon knew very well. I had to find out what he wanted to tell me! Well…. Also that I would do anything to protect the people I love when in danger…. But I hoped that we wouldn't come to that again.

Something was off about the note, though. Damon would never call me _angel_. He wanted me to be his princess of the night.

I shrugged this off as I strolled into the living room. The old grandfather clock made me aware that I was in a hurry. It was already eleven-thirty. That's what you get when you go to bed too late, I told myself. Half your day thrown away.

Today I wore my usual: casual and cute. A blue cardigan and my favourite faded blue jeans were today's choice. Even after spending the night with Damon and his bottomless blue eyes, I still didn't recognize the source of my 'random' blue streak.

I quickly pulled the brush through my long hair, brushed my teeth, and off I went.

When I arrived at the Old Graveyard, it was, as always, deserted. This surprised me today, of course it did, because I was kind of expecting someone….

I took another look around me. On a great oak tree, a bird was perching on a branch. It was looking at me like it despised me which was silly because birds didn't despise people. Unless, it was a vampire….

But I knew it wasn't Damon. Damon was a crow…. Not an owl.

Damon's P.O.V.

I sauntered nonchalantly in the direction of the boarding house. I felt really good today, I felt in control. I won over my girl, and afterwards had enjoyed a tasty snack. Now I was bursting with power, nothing could stop me.

Her name had been Zoey.

I didn't realize how much she resembled Elena, until afterwards. But it was true, with Zoey's pale face, blue eyes, and blonde hair.

Some things were off, though. Her face wasn't as flawless as my Elena, her eyes were too dark. They were indigo, almost. Ugly, compared to the beautiful lapis lazuli orbs that could make any guy swoon. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, not pure golden. Zoey wasn't as pure altogether as Elena. You couldn't sense the absolute goodness in her, like in Elena.

As I approached the boarding house door, I greeted Mrs. Flowers, who was outside gardening, despite the strange vibe that her aura sent off.

I swung open the door, and stepped inside, shutting it behind me. So far so good, no St. Stefan in sight. I plunged myself down into the sofa, relaxing.

I flicked on the TV, when the last person I wanted to see came barging in.

"What do you want Stefan?" I sang, pretending to be engrossed in the television.

"Nothing," came his short reply.

"Well, then, go away." I wasn't in the mood for Stefan's doom and gloom 24 hour mood right now. I wouldn't let him kill my buzz.

"I live here too, you know," he retorted, sitting himself down next to me, violating my personal space bubble, a rule that was relevant to everyone but Elena.

"I know, but if you could just try not to ruin my mood with your constant worries, for just one day, it would mean a lot to me."

"How do you know that I had some kind of worries?" He questioned, eying me suspiciously.

"Because, Stefan, you _always_ do. So just go away, or go to hell, I don't care where, just leave me alone," I said.

"I have a feeling that you'd belong there more than myself," He said, obviously meaning hell.

"So what? I'm a _vampire_. It's a term you should have learned by now. Go look it up," I offered.

"Just because we're vampires, it doesn't mean we have to constantly hurt others, like some people I know. That's why I think I'm better for Elena." I wished he didn't bring Elena into this.

"How do you know that?" I questioned, toying with his nerves.

"Because I do, look at the facts, Damon," he replied.

Whatever gets him through the day, I thought. Even if it's picking a fight with this stronger, full of blood and power, older brother. Wait.. And who could forget gorgeous?

Elena's P.O.V.

Was it Stefan? I had never witnessed Stefan in animal form before.

"Stefan?" I shouted.

My eyes wandered back to the great oak tree, to test my theory. However, the owl was gone.

I felt a single finger tap my shoulder. I spun around, to be face to face with myself.

Well, not literally. It couldn't be myself, obviously. But she was almost identical to me. Her hair was golden, but it seemed to have a pearly outer glow, like someone has spread a transparent silver sheet over her locks.

Her eyes were an unnatural blue. They were bright, too bright. They were more of an light turquoise, but still blue. The same gold flecks were still there, only the were less noticeable, almost lost in the sea of blue. They were drooping and tired-looking yet awake in a twisted way.

"Think again." She replied in the same voice as my own, only eerier.

"Katherine!" I gasped.

"So Stefan told you about me. I was just too important to him, to forget, hmm?" She said, as she stalked around me in circles.

"No, his heart was too broken too forget," I said accusingly.

"Maybe so, but you're just a replacement of me. He still loves me you know."

"You will never possess a place in his heart, like I have. You're just a sick twisted joke mimicking and mocking the real thing." She gestured to herself. "When will you ever learn.

"I already have. You're just a heartless bitch, Katherine. When will _you_ learn?" The words were flowing uncontrollably from my lips. I knew better than to challenge a vampire, and a powerful one at that.

"We'll see about _that_," She spat.

That was when her fangs extended, and her eyes went a bloody red. I saw the veins around her become visible when they never should. "After all you did, killing you would be a mercy," she shrilled.

She stalked towards me. It was the strangest experience, having well… your own self- excluding the vampire features - get closer and closer to you with a predator's look glinting in their eyes.

She tilted her head, bringing her face down to that one vein in my neck…

All I could remember was the unbearable pain of a vampire unwillingly taking your blood. I couldn't stand it long, the darkness swept in around me and swallowed me whole.

Damon's P.O.V.

"Go die somewhere, Stefan. And leave me and _my_ Elena be."

"She wouldn't want me to die!" Stefan pulled himself off of the sofa, his hands in fists and his arms pinned against his sides. He was officially declaring this a fight.

"Fine, then. Just move out of Fell's Church, then. Stop trying to take Elena from _me_," I lied. Stefan could sense it.

"You're the one who took her from me!" He accused. "If it wasn't for _you_, we'd still be perfectly happy."

"I disagree, little _brother_." Brother was like a curse to me after everything I'd lived through. "If it wasn't for me, Elena could never be 'perfectly happy', we're soul mates."

"Now I disagree. It's Elena and _I_ who belong."

That was it. That statement was such a dirty lie, that it should have never left his mouth.

I charged towards him, grabbing his elbows and forcefully throwing him against the wall, leaving him with a couple injuries and a smashed wall to deal with. Maybe that would teach him not mess with his brother anymore.

Elena's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes, everything was blurred, and I couldn't concentrate with the pounding in my head and the aching in my neck. My hand reached to the worst injury, my neck. Blood.

I brought my hand back down so I could confirm that it was blood. And of course, it was.

"Ah, so you're finally awake."

I whirled, my shaky balance almost causing me to fall, so I could find the source of the voice.

When I saw her face, everything flooded back to me. I had to get away from here, _now_!

"Not for long, but before…" She started. "I need to do something."

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

She snorted at my lack of courage. She walked towards me again, not so threatening this time. She started to reach out towards my neck, so I instantly jerked away. She was too fast. She caught my vervain necklace and pulled, breaking it and letting it fall to the ground.

"There," she said, satisfied. "Now I can do this…" Her own eye caught mine in an unbreakable hold. I could no longer think.

"After I do this, you will lose all memories of ever meeting me, and what I did to you," she compelled.

She released the invisible restraint.

"Which is… what?" I asked,

"You'll see," she taunted, making me even more frightened than before. It was starting to feel like I was trapped in a horror film.

She extended her fangs again, which instantly made me horrified. This time thought, they weren't directed at me. She brought her own wrist up to her mouth, and done something that I could never do. She bit her own wrist, with sharp fangs, in the most sensitive area, right in her veins. Soon, blood was gashing through the wound.

With a smug grin upon her face, she then held the wrist out to me, compelling me to drink.

As her blood when down my throat, I felt all my pains disappearing. I felt almost… relaxed, in a twisted way.

That is, until I heard a horrific sound: _Crrrrraaaaaackkkkkkk_. The sound of my very own neck snapping, was not a comforting one.

I fell to the ground, my whole world disappearing around me. I new this was the end, I was dying. As the darkness engulfed me again, my last thought was…

I'll always love you…

I didn't get to finish, I was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Instincts

**Okay, yes I know I'm a slow updater. And I know Damon's eyes aren't blue. And I know that my story is very slow progressing. And I apologize. So, for those of you who stuck with me… THANK YOU! I promise, right now is the turning point, and it's going to get far more dramatic-y and action-y. Though I promise to keep it the romantic fluff bomb it started as still. And yes, I know those aren't words. OH! I also know that this chapter is in third person instead of Elena or Damon's P.O.V. Next chapter will be the same again.**

**Enjoy! (Usually I have a "J" here, and yes, I know. It's because the writing software I use automatically turns colons and brackets together into a smiley face, which shows up as a J on here.)**

In the deserted cemetery something was stirring under the moonlight. A previously lifeless corpse was twitching, a fist clenching in the dead leaves. Dark blue gold-speckled eyes were slowly opening, marking the return of Elena Gilbert.

A person rising from the dead? - HA! One could easily prove it absurd. Impossibly false in any town… other than Fell's Church.

This was something Elena, one of few, was aware of.

She hurled herself off the frozen ground, coming to realise that she had absolutely no idea where she was. Actually, she didn't have and clue about anything. Who was she? What was she doing here? Where did she live? She didn't get time to ponder and puzzle over these questions for long, because her enhanced sense of smell caught the scent of something mouth watering on her clothing. Something exotic and rich. Something tasty and delicious.

Something that made her throat burn.

Her hands instantaneously clutched her neck, her fingers scraping and scratching, trying to cure an agonizing pain from the outside, while she somehow was positive it was coming from _inside. _

Though, it was no use. She tried to forget all about the pain, and focusing on solving the mystery of her identity. Somehow the agony was bringing back memories. A fuzzy image of a person - no, not a person - with blood red eyes and bulging veins around them. And their teeth.. It couldn't even be called that. They had fangs. With this picture, Elena's brain had automatically filed a word. _Vampire._

Suddenly, Elena's gums began to feel like they were going to burst open and any moment. They were swelling, and on the edge of bleeding, and Elena realised that something was cutting through them.

_Fangs._

_Is that what I am?_,she thought. _A vampire? _Just to be sure, she reached up to trace around her eyes. She could clearly feel her veins.

That confirmed it for her. The only problem left was that she still couldn't rid herself of the burning in her throat. Although, she knew how to fix it, she refused to. She would not hurt any innocent h- _person._

She forced herself to forget. She tried to look around her, and focus on her surroundings instead. But the more she shoved the thought away, the more it came back to her.

She ran her tongue over her teeth, and found razor sharp canines.. _still_ that refused to leave her be. She swallowed and got a response of a dry burning.

After a few minutes that felt more like centuries, her instinct completely took over her. You can only wish you didn't know what that meant.


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

**Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying my story! I began actually **_**planning **_**for this story. And I've got to say, I'm pretty proud of what I've come up with. So, keep on reading this fic! It's slow moving, but there's some heartbreak & MORE drama coming up!**

**ENJOY!**

Elena's P.O.V.

Some way, somehow, I seemed to know my way around the streets and roads and parks. I knew the correct twists and turns to make to get any random destination I desired. Although, all the seemingly unfamiliar sights gave me the annoying sense of déjà vu, and I recognized everything in a way that I couldn't quite place my finger on. Overall, it was frustrating, but I didn't give a care. I was too busy to notice.

Because I could run.

It was like the whole world had stopped, and I was the only one and only thing left capable of moving. I could move at lightening speed, and still manage to take in all of my surroundings. I would be left waiting for the dizziness and nausea to set it. For the world to become just a blur. But it didn't.

I was unstoppable. My weak prey didn't have the enhanced… _everything_ as I and it was never a fair fight. It was always the same. I could somehow make them do _anything_ I wanted, and they were _always_ obedient. I'd demand that they'd be silent and still. But it didn't matter anyways, I always lured them far enough from civilization that their agonizing cries and screams would never have been heard even if there was any. And once the body went limp, I'd dump them somewhere in the woods, not even bothering to hide them, and begin the process all over again.

And over. And over.

Soon, I found myself on a grimy street, in a grungy alley. Graffiti covered the bricks with the chewed gum stuck in the cracks. A dumpster stood at the left of the alley, closer to the sidewalk than I was. I couldn't remember the street name, but it was deserted. Not one car parked nor driving, not one person walking. So I knew it was safe. For some reason, I felt that I should keep… what I am a secret. It was instinct. As was what I was doing.

I think his name was Jack, but it wasn't like it mattered anyways. I didn't intend on keeping him around much longer. Besides, if I focused on _the person _and not _the human _I wouldn't be able to kill them. The lingering thoughts of these innocent people's futures, and families, and friends… it was too much to handle. So instead, I focused on the mouth-watering aroma of the rich hot blood that would soon be streaming down my throat and his prominent delicious-looking vein in his conspicuous neck…

I lunged for his neck, forgetting even to silence him this time. But soon his cries were quieting and his struggles went still. The sweet exotic nectar soothed my thirst and dry ache as it ran down my throat. When he was drained dry, I threw him in the bushes in the woods, actually hiding the body for once. I decided that I was finished now, so the hunting mode that I seemed to be in was fading, and the guilt was creeping back.

However, guilt was not the only thing that was returning, my memories were as well. I was almost relieved of the tip-of-the-tongue sensation that vexed me. Everything had been coming back to me in segments, and the puzzle piece of my life was almost complete. I was pretty sure that the blood had been the reason for this. Perhaps it was the answer to my amnesia all along.

The very first thing that had came back to me was where I lived. I had an image of home set in my mind and an address to match. I could also picture the inside of the house, and of course my own room. That is why I set off towards Maple Street, hoping that this wasn't just my imagination messing with me. Tall Victorian houses passed, one after another, and soon I was greeted by an exact replica of the picture in my mind.

I scanned myself thoroughly and decided that it was best to climb the tree to my window, and enter through there. I couldn't risk the chance of somebody seeing me, because I had also remembered Judith and Robert and Margaret.

It wasn't as difficult as I had expected, and soon, I was reaching one arm into the open window…

What the fuck? My arm wouldn't go any further. It was as if some kind of invisible force was blocking out intruders, such as myself. That was when I remembered something else; Vampires had to be invited in. I groaned inwardly, realising that this actually _was_ going to be more difficult.

I climbed back down the tree, and started towards the front door. I pulled my fingers through my hair a couple of times, and scratched at some of the blood stains on my clothing. It was only until I was presentable and didn't look like I had just been murdered (because I had been) that I rapped on the door.

It took a few tries because of the time, but eventually the door opened revealing a tired-looking, aunt Judith wearing a floral nightgown.

"Elena?" She croaked, rubbing her eyes as if she was seeing things.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing-" She began.

"Doesn't matter, just go back to bed," I interrupted her, heading towards the stairs. I left her staring at nothing in particular puzzling over what she'd just seen. I climbed the stairs, tiptoed up the hall, and swung open the door to my room. I began to step in, and what I discovered made me want to scream.

That was when I remembered that this room was the only part left of the original house, aside from the living room. I sighed, I sped down the stairs, silently of course, hoping that Judith was still right where I left her.

I was content to find that she was. "Aunt Judith?" I asked, sounding innocent when I definitely wasn't.

"What?" came her short reply. Was she sleepwalking?

"I'm going to my room, okay?" I requested permission.

"Yes," she granted, and I was never happier to hear that simple word in my life.

I attempted entering my room for the _third_ time and was finally successful. I planted myself on my bed, taking my possessions, hoping that another memory would soon follow. I was desperate now, I just wanted to know anything about my life, and who I was.

Things such as the black heels laying new in the opened shoebox, and the empty book bag hung on the corner of the white desk didn't help a bit, however when my eyes landed on a picture propped up on my side table, I recovered _a lot_.

The picture was of me and a guy with green eyes the color of a leaf held up in the sunlight. Stefan, yes, Stefan was his name. He had wavy brown hair and soft full lips. _My_ _Boyfriend_, something in my mind said. However he brought back a whole lot more than that. Memories of sitting in an attic room, falling off a roof, picking through a small wooden chest, and many more suddenly rushed back. But the word,_ Vampire_, also came back. And that was something I was hoping he _wasn't_.

Although, somehow I knew that he was far too kind, sensitive and such a gentleman, that he wasn't even capable of doing such a thing like turning his leading lady. I could even hear his voice echoing in my mind now, whispering I love you repeatedly.

But did I love him back? I could also conjure up embracing another, kissing another, and even _loving_ another. I could see Stefan standing in a doorway, looking at me with a heartbreakingly furious gaze, accusing me with his eyes. Had he caught me with the other man?

That last question brought out _everything_. That was exactly what had happened. And then my life had been turned into an upside-down dramatic mess. I suddenly knew that the other man was Stefan's brother, Damon. With the fine black hair, fathomless black eyes and velvety voice. With his sarcastic smirk, word games, utter grace and his constant remarks.

I could remember Bonnie and Meredith again. Bonnie with her red curls and brown eyes, petite Bonnie with her constantly positive and bubbly attitude. I knew that Meredith was ever so trustworthy and reliable, and how she could stay completely calm and collected in any situation. I could remember our velociraptor sisterhood, and how without them it's like being without my left and right hands.

I could remember _everything_. It finally felt like I was alive once again. Except that I would never be alive ever again. I would remain undead and seventeen forever.

This seemed to bring down my mood dramatically, and I was suddenly determined to solve the mystery of who had turned me. I scanned my room for clues again, and was not disappointed. On my dresser lay a note signed, Damon. I zoomed over to it.

As I read it I became more infuriated than I had in a while. (And that's saying something!) When I awakened as a vampire, I was in the old cemetery. Damon told me to meet him in the old cemetery. Damon had turned me!


	11. Chapter 11: Lost

**Heyyy! Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger… once AGAIN! This should make you feel better!**

**Enjoy!**

XxX

Elena's P.O.V.

Suddenly it was too much to stand, even being a vampire. So I found myself sliding down the wall, curling myself into a ball. I was actually beginning to _trust_ him. I thought he would never let me down again. The tears were streaming heavily down my face now, soaking my shirt in the process.

I wanted to _scream!_ Why would he ever do such a thing to me! I thought he loved me, but _clearly_ not! Maybe that was what he wanted all along, just to turn me and make me his fucking princess of darkness. What a vicious _bitch_. I can't believe I ever… I ever… _loved him!_

Yes, I was in love with him and now he had went and broken my heart. And of course, now that I was a vampire all my emotions would be heightened. This was great, just _great. _

I stayed there like that until I finally found my legs again, and then I headed to the bed, flopping myself down on it. Eventually, my hysterics softened to cries, and my cries calmed to sobs, and I found myself fast asleep.

Damon's P.O.V.

Without Elena by my side, I had nothing better to do but to drink the night away. Once beams of sunlight were trickling in through the slightly opened curtains, there were seven bottles of miscellaneous wines and rums. Although, we're so stacked on alcohol that it didn't even put a dent in our supply.

Then, I proceeded to wait until some more time ticked away - it was painfully slow - and then it was _finally_ what one could call an "acceptable" time to call Elena.

I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket, and clicked speed dial number one. _Man, I'm so whipped, _I thought as I listened to the dial tone.

It took a while, but finally I heard Elena's beautiful voice on the other end.

"Hello?" she sniffed.

"Hi, Elena."

"What can you possibly want now, you _bastard_?"

"What the fuck, Elena? What's wrong?"

"As if you didn't now," she said and then hung up.

Well, somebody obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

**Sorry it's so short, next one will be longer! **


End file.
